Chain link fencing is a commonly used and practical solution for many fencing applications. However, given the inherent transparency of chain link fencing, users often opt to install some sort of privacy slat system in order to make the installed fencing less transparent to outside observers. A typical chain link privacy slat system will include slats which are inserted through the links of the fencing system as well as some sort of locking mechanism which serves to secure the slats in place and prevent them from falling out of the fencing or otherwise shifting position. Typically, such fencing slat systems are fabricated from plastics including polyethylene, PVC and the like. The slats and locking channels can be extruded or formed by other methods known in the art. In the industry, privacy slat systems are referred to generally by the vertical location of the locking mechanism. For example, a locking mechanism located toward the bottom of the fence (i.e., near the ground) is typically referred to as a “bottom-lock” system. Conversely, a system in which the locking mechanism is located toward the top rail of the fence is typically referred to as a “top-lock” system. Typical top-lock systems utilize cutouts in the slats to pass a retaining member through in order to prevent slippage of the slats. There are currently no systems which permit the locking mechanism to be utilized as either a top or bottom lock without any modification to the slats or locking mechanism itself.
The area of chain link fencing privacy slats has remained relatively stagnant for the past several decades. Examples of chain link privacy slat systems can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,044 to Cluff and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,591 to Humphrey, et al. Cluff teaches a privacy slat system employing slats and locking clips to retain the slats within the fencing system. Although a workable product, in practical application the installation of a Cluff-like system is time consuming given that each slat requires an individual clip to be attached manually. Humphrey et al. sought to improve upon the Cluff design by utilizing a locking channel in a bottom-lock system. The Humphrey system speeds installation as it permits multiple slats to be inserted into one channel member. However, the Humphrey system's requirement to have barbs on both terminal edges of the channel make it impractical to use a Humphrey channel as a top-lock mechanism as the Humphrey design is not strong enough to support slats in a top-lock orientation. Additionally, the inclusion of an additional retention slot on a Humphrey slat would cause the slat to lose its strength given that the retention slats would have to be located at directly opposing sides of the slat, cutting through virtually the entire width of the slat.
Thus there exists a need for a universal retaining lock for chain link privacy slats which can be installed in both a top lock and bottom lock orientation without modification to the retaining lock itself. There also exists a need for a method of installing the same.